


Underneath it All

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: There's a reason why Lear doesn't like to take off his sunglasses, but unfortunately Cheren intends to see his eyes anyway.
Relationships: Lyer | Lear/Cheren (Pokemon)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Underneath it All

If there's one thing Lear's never seen without it’s his sunglasses. 

Be it while he's inside or outside, even during the rain it's the one accessory he  _ can't  _ be without.

Actually, the only time you can see him without them is while he's in his room. He's content like this, living up to an image he built for himself, not wanting anyone, even his subordinates to see the dark circles loom under his purple eyes.

A future king shouldn't be seen in such a way! While there was always makeup to use he didn't want to wear it unless necessary. 

It's also why he nearly has a heart attack when Cheren brings it up.

"Why do you always wear them?"  _ Well wasn't he nosy today.  _ "I've never seen you without your sunglasses on."

Settled in his room away from the rest of the world, Lear  _ knows  _ Cheren brought it up just so he couldn't avoid the question or tense up with other people around.

It was just the two of them and the gym leader probably planned it.

"Why's it any of your business on what I wear?" Lear crosses his arms, _definitely_ not in a defensive way. "Shouldn't you put more thought into what _you_ wear?"

"Perhaps I'll invest in a sygna suit then," Cheren chuckles as Lear scrunches his nose up in disgust. He'll never understand  _ why  _ those outfits are so popular.. "Why are you afraid to take them off?"

_ "Me? Afraid?"  _ Lear laughs loudly in disbelief. The  _ nerve _ of Cheren to accuse him of having such a fear! "You've  _ got  _ to be joking."

"Then take them off."

Lear hesitates, keeping his hands firmly on his lap. Nobody's really seen his tired, dark eyes ever since he came back from the hell of a private school his father sent him to.

Only Sawyer and Rachel have seen his eyes once and that was also the  _ last  _ time they saw them after arriving back home. He could still remember the overly concerned looks on their faces..

But now there was no way he could back down without Cheren frustratingly countering against him.

Damn that gym leader for backing him up against a wall! 

With a heavy sigh and shaky hands, Lear gently takes off his sunglasses with the pace of a Slakoth and can already feel the anxiety in him start to overflow.

Cheren doesn't say anything, in fact he's quiet for once (of all times to keep his mouth shut) and each passing second only fills him with regret. 

What a stupid, ridiculous idea! Why did he even bother humoring Cheren—

"I don't see why you wear them all the time," Cheren speaks softly, his face so full of fondness that Lear can hardly look at him. "You're even more beautiful without them."

Lear's voice catches in his throat, warmth rushing to his face and he feels as startled as when a Kecleon gets spotted. 

Cheren leans in, catching Lear more off guard when he kisses the corner of his right eye with a soft chuckle.

"You know," Cheren starts as he pulls away. "I used to wear glasses when I was younger."

Oh, huh. He wasn’t aware Cheren wore contacts.

"You must have looked like such a dork." Lear snorts. He can't even imagine what the gym leader would look like in glasses, but maybe less like a dork and more cute.

"Yeah," Cheren laughs again though more heartily, something super effective towards his previous anxiety. "I guess I kinda did."

Dorky or not Cheren was  _ his  _ either way.

**Author's Note:**

> The latest Pokemon Masters update gave us everything we wanted and more aka my lizard brain wanting to ship Cheren/Lear now fdhjfh I love their dynamics okay 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
